Conocerte
by Lolit
Summary: Songfic sobre Draco y Ginny, corto pero tierno.


**_Conocerte_**

Soy Draco Malfoy, tengo 17 años y estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es mi último año aquí, soy buscador y capitán de mi casa. Lo tengo todo, bueno casi todo, me falta algo, me falta alguien.

**"Algunas escaparon sin mí **

**Y otras doblaron la ciudad por no verme"**

Tuve muchas novias, pero ninguna era ella, solo eran diversión, nada más. Doble a la izquierda del pasillo para dirigirme al Gran Salón.

**"Yo rogué, soñé y pensé **

**Quizás no sea el momento **

**De buscar conocerte "**

Y ahí te vi, con tus amigos, pero no te busco, no quiero encontrarte, no es el momento, somos muy diferentes, somos distintos, somos enemigos.

**"Cansado de perder me perdí **

**Tal vez un día cambiará mi destino"**

Estoy seguro que algún día podremos estar juntos, estoy cansado de no tenerte, cansado de perderte.

**"Ya probé, busque y grite **

**Para dar con los ojos **

**Que se queden conmigo"**

Hace 6 años desede que te conocí, hace ya 6 años que vi esos ojos que me enamoraron, pero que no quiero ver y trato de evitar esos lindos ojos que me terminan atormentando.

**"Y así fue equivocando **

**El camino hacia vos "**

Negando lo que siento me perdí, no quería encontrar el camino correcto, porque sabía a lo que me conducía, a traicionar a mi familia, a mi educación, a mi destino.

**"Sin ti fui tropezando **

**Con besos sin sabor"**

Muchas chicas pasaron por mi vida, ninguna era la correcta, porque no quise buscarte, no quise conocerte. Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo del Gran Salón, me dirijo hacia afuera, esta lloviendo, me gusta mojarme, me relaja, el paisaje es hermoso cuando lleve, adoro esto.

**"Hasta que un día en que solo llovía **

**Empapada y descalza vi la mujer **

**Que en sus sueños buscaba **

**Morir junto a mí"**

Y ahí estabas parada frente a mí, mojada, empapada, sonriéndome, mirándome con esos ojos que me enamoraron, ¿que hacías aquí? No lo se, solo me mirabas con una bella sonrisa en tu rostro, me sonrojo, te miró, y siento unas ganas enormes de besarte y abrazarte.

**"Y así cambie mi dirección **

**Por este amor profundo "**

Y no aguanto más, te tomó por la cintura y te beso, y siento que te amo, te amo demasiado y tengo que jugarme por lo que siento y no me tiene que importar nada más, los demás no existen, solo la lluvia, tu y yo.

**"Y así aprendí a vivir mejor **

**Con besos de otro mundo"**

Este beso era el que yo siempre estuve esperando, un beso con amor, de la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

**"Te doy lo que yo soy **

**Te doy mi corazón **

**Solo a cambio del tuyo"**

Te entrego todo mi amor, te demuestro lo que siento en este beso, porque yo te amo.

**"Y así cambie mi dirección **

**Por este amor profundo **

**Y así aprendí a vivir mejor **

**Con besos de otro mundo, **

**Te doy lo que yo soy, **

**Te doy mi corazón **

**Solo a cambio del tuyo.**

**Si algún día te vas **

**Yo seré el más triste del mundo."**

No quiero que te alejes de mi lado, no te vayas, porque no hace que haría sin ti..

**"Algunas escaparon sin mí **

**Y otras doblaron la ciudad **

**Por no verme "**

Soy Ginny Weasley, tengo 16 años y estoy en el sexto curso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Estoy comiendo en el gran salón.

**"Yo rogué, soñé y pensé **

**Quizás no sea el momento **

**De buscar conocerte"**

Me di cuenta que, estoy enamorada de alguien imposible, es arrogante, frío, detestable, creído, pero es hermoso y yo lo amo. Nunca podré conocerlo.

**"Cansado de perder me perdí, **

**Tal vez un día cambiará mi destino "**

Él anduvo con muchas chicas del colegio, pero nunca se fijaría en mi, soy fea y el nunca me querría, pero no puedo evitar quererlo.

**"Ya probé, busque y grite **

**Para dar con los ojos **

**Que se queden conmigo"**

Esos fríos, helados y hermosos ojos grises que me cautivaron, son hermosos, quisiera que fueran solo míos.

**"Y así fui equivocando **

**El camino hacía vos"**

Creí estar enamorada de Harry Potter, pero en realidad solo lo amo a él, él es el verdadero amor de mi vida, creo que Harry fue solo una obsesión, solo estaba cegada, yo realmente lo amo, como me gustaría poder decírselo.

**"Sin ti fui tropezando **

**Con besos sin sabor"**

Te veo salir del Gran Salón y te sigo. Mi hermano, Harry y Hermione se dan cuenta, pero no me importa. Quiero ver a donde vas, sales hacia fuera, donde llueve y no me importa nada, yo solo te sigo.

**"Hasta que un día en que solo llovía **

**Empapada y descalza vi, **

**La mujer que en sus sueños **

**Buscaba morir junto a mí,"**

Me paro frente tuyo, estoy empapada, súper mojada, pero eso no importa, te miró y te dedico la más dulce y sincera de mis sonrisas y me miras. Siento que te sonrojas. Y Me sonrojó también, me seguís mirando. Y siento que muero.

**"Y así cambie mi dirección **

**Por este amor profundo"**

Te levantás, me agarras de mi cintura y me besas, dulcemente, de una manera muy tierna y hermosa y no puedo creerlo.

**"Y así aprendí a vivir mejor **

**Con besos de otro mundo"**

Correspondo el beso, también te beso, es sencillamente maravilloso, te amo y quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, espero que esto no sea otros de mis sueños.

**"Te doy lo que yo soy **

**Te doy mi corazón solo a **

**Cambio del tuyo"**

Siento que este beso es sincero y lleno de amor, te abrazo, te amo y tenés que saberlo.

**"Y así cambie mi dirección **

**Por este amor profundo **

**Y así aprendí a vivir mejor **

**Con besos de otro mundo, **

**Te doy lo que yo soy, **

**Te doy mi corazón solo **

**A cambio del tuyo.**

**Si algún día te vas yo **

**Seré el más triste del mundo. "**

No te alejes de mi Draco, nos separamos, no quiero, te miro.

-Yo... Te amo - solo dijo Malfoy

- Yo también

**"Si algún día te vas yo seré el más triste del mundo."**

Y así comenzó la historia de amor de ambos chicos, de Draco y Ginny; dos personas que se amaban profundamente y se jugaron a último momento por lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

--

**_Cinco años después, edito este fic para corregir el formato y las faltas de ortografía. No cambié absolutamente nada de la historia, tuve que contener mis ganas de hacerlo. Me voy a ahorrar mis comentarios sobre lo que opino ahora._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Lolit (Shampalwe)_**


End file.
